I Will Try to Fix You
by Just Dramione
Summary: Hermione has been assigned a to a patient as a stay at home medic witch, and that patient happens to be none other than Draco Malfoy, who has refused to take any tests or treatments as to help find a cure for the illness. Will she be able to find a cure?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione strode down the hallway of her office. She had been called down to her boss's office to be assigned to another patient that apparently no medic witch or wizard could handle. Hermione worked at St. Mungos as a stay at home medic witch. Hermione was usually assigned to the difficult patients, who refused treatment from their assigned medic witch or wizard. The only thing Hermione knew about this patient was that he was extremely difficult, and that he refused to take any kind of tests to diagnose him or any form of potion to help his illness.

Hermione approached her boss's assistant, Martha. She looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the auburn haired girl said.

"Please, Martha I told you, you can call me Hermione," the brown haired witch said.

"Right sorry, Miss Gran- I mean Hermione." Martha corrected herself.

"Mr. Bohnman asked to see me," Hermione told Martha.

"Ah yes, you may go in now. He should be in there," Martha said.

"Thank you, Martha. have a good day," Hermione said, and began to head into Mr. Bohnman's office.

Hermione turned the brass door knob of the mahogany door, and opened it. Mr. Bohnman was at his desk writing on a very long piece of parchment. Mr. Bohnman heard his door and looked up. "Oh good you're here" Mr. Bohnman said he was dark skinned healer with brown hair and eyes. "I have another case for you, this patient seems to be exceedingly difficult" the dark skinned healer said getting out the patients file he plopped it onto his dark brown desk and opened the file. "The Patients name is Draco Malfoy" Mr. Bohnman deadpanned.

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly, "I'm sorry, you said the patient was who?" Hermione asked to see if she heard the name correctly, because Hermione was very certain she did not hear the name 'Draco Malfoy'.

"The patients name, Miss Granger is Draco Malfoy" Mr. Bohnman repeated slightly irate for having to repeat himself.

"There must be a mistake" Hermione said "Draco Malfoy is not ill" Hermione added

"Actually, Miss Granger, he is and you have been assigned to take care of Mr. Malfoy, since he's been defiant to all of our other healers" Mr. Bohnman said "I'm never wrong Miss Granger, and I am quite offended that you think so" the wrinkles in Mr. Bohnman's forehead started to show which meant that he was getting really irritated, but Hermione didn't notice, because her mind was clouded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bohnman, but I can't do this case" Hermione said.

"Oh really Miss Granger?" Mr. Bohnman asked raising his eyebrow. "Well too bad, you're going to be Mr. Malfoy's stay at home healer, or you're going to be fired" Mr. Bohnman warned.

Hermione realized how angry Mr. Bohnman "I'm sorry Mr Bohnman, you're right" Hermione quickly apologized.

"Of course I'm right" Mr. Bohnman said "I'm your boss" the healer finished.

Hermione nodded slightly flushed with embarrassment, and Mr. Bohnman cleared his throat "Now, I've already transferred all of your things to Malfoy manor including potions and medicines you may need as well as clothing" Mr. Bohnman said "I would highly suggest that you start heading to Malfoy manor now" Mr. Bohnman paused "Actually I'm telling you to start heading to Malfoy manor" Mr. Bohnman finished.

Hermione nodded, and got up out of her seat to head over to Malfoy manor, as she left Mr. Bohnman's office she heard him call out "Good luck, Miss Granger," and she would definitely need it. She headed to the floo network, Hermione paused at the fireplace for a moment and took out a picture she kept inside her robe pocket she looked at the picture that Fred and George had taken right after the war she was with Ron and Harry, and they were sadly smiling with cuts and bruises on their faces.

* * *

_It was right after the war at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the great hall still pretty banged up from the battle they had just come out of. Fred and George saw the trio huddled together comforting Harry over the death of Ginny.  
_

_Fred and George had come over to see how well Harry was taking Ginny's death, but Harry was still crying his heart out. "I should have stayed with her" Harry sobbed putting his head in his hands. _

_Fred and George looked at each other and pulled out their camera, "smile" they both said at once and the trio looked up and gave the twins strained smiles Fred snapped the picture of them, then the twins decided it would be best if they leave them alone.  
_

_Later that day Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry around the Hogwarts grounds, or at least what was left of Hogwarts. They walked over hand in hand to where Hagrids house used to be. In place of it was just debris, they called out for Harry. They looked around, but they couldn't find the raven haired boy anywhere, then out of nowhere two death eaters appear one grabbing Hermione and the other grabbing Ron, Hermione screamed, then one of the death eaters put her under a silencing charm the other death eater held Ron back.  
_

_"Let her go!" Ron yelled. _

_The death eater holding Ron back chuckled "not a chance, blood traitor one of you must pay for the dark lords death" the death eater holding Ron said._

_"The question is who?" The death eater holding Hermione said poking his wand into her neck, Hermione wriggled against the death eater to try to free herself, but it didn't work he only made his grip on her tighter which made her whimper._

_"Don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" Ron yelled_

_"Ron! No!" Hermione tried to yell, but her words were noiseless, and her eyes widened in pure utter terror._

_Then there was silence, and Hermione's heart started to beat so hard and fast she thought it would pop out of her chest._

_"Sectumsempra!" One of the death eaters said and Ron fell to the ground, then both the death eaters were gone and so was the silencing charm that was put on Hermione.  
_

_"Ron!" Hermione yelled stumbling to her feet next to Ron, and tears starting to spill out of her eyes "I'll go get some help!" Hermione said starting to get up.  
_

_Ron grabbed her wrist, "No, Mione' please don't leave me, I'll be dead by the time you get back." _

_"No, you won't, I just need to get some help I'll be right back" Hermione started to sob._

_"Please, Mione'" Ron pleaded "I'm going to die whether you get help or not, and I don't want to die alone"  
_

_Hermione leaned down next to Ron "I love you Ron" Hermione choked out as she sobbed.  
_

_"I love you too, Mione'" Ron said hoarsely "don't cry Mione' it'll be okay"  
_

_"No, no it won't not without you" Hermione said holding Ron's hand tightly._

_"Don't be so daft, you'll find someone that will love you just as much as I do" Ron told Hermione._

_"Oh Ron" she said her voice shaking._

_"Kiss me Mione'" Ron said, and Hermione moved closer to the dying ginger, and their lips met, Ron put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck lightly, and for a couple of fleeting moments they kissed, then the small grip that Ron had on the back of Hermione's neck had gone limp and his arm fell to the ground with a thump. Hermione pulled away and as Ron's chest rose for one last time he looked at her the light in his eyes slowly fleeting "I love you, Hermione Granger, and I always will." And those were Ronald Weasley's last words._

* * *

Hermione's eyes began to water as she looked at the photograph that she kept with her wherever she went, she quickly put it back in her pocket and took in a deep breath then she entered into the floo network, and disappeared in the green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived at the front door of Malfoy manor zshe stood at the very large mahogany doors, Hermione looked down and sighed, then raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could knock on the door it had opened to her surprise. Hermione looked up and saw the infamous face of the one and only Draco Malfoy, he towered over Hermione with a scowl on his abnormally pale face.

"You're late-" the blonde paused noticing that Hermione Granger the know-it-all was standing at the door, "Granger what do you want?" Malfoy asked his scowl becoming more prominent.

"I'm your stay at home medic witch now, unfortunately" Hermione answered, then checked her watch "and I was only a minute late" Hermione added.

"There must be a mistake" Draco said in disbelief.

"Oh no there's no mistake, you see I'm here because you're too much of a bloody prat to listen to any of the past medics that were her, so they have sent me" Hermione said to him with slight irritation.

"You can't just insult me like that now Granger I could have you fired for calling me a prat!" Draco said.

"My boss won't fire me for telling you the truth" Hermione retorted with a dull tone.

Draco scoffed and moved aside as a gesture for Hermione to come in as if he really had a choice, and that was when Hermione got a better look at Malfoy he had gotten vastly thinner and he was as white as a ghost from when she had last seen him. Which was when she was finishing her studies at Hogwarts after the war. what ever this illness was had taken a toll on him, he looked completely worn he look so frail as if he were actually really fighting this illness in order to stay alive. And at that moment Hermione started to feel bad for the former Slytherin despite their differences no-one deserved to live like this even Malfoy.

"Will you stop staring at me Granger," Malfoy said "I mean I know I'm attractive, but you're not my type."

"I'm not staring at you, Malfoy" Hermione denied.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and called a house elf who had appeared instantly "show Granger to her room, then I would like you to show her to my room" Malfoy told the elf.

"Yes master" the elf squeaked "is that all, master?" the elf asked.

"Yes, I just remembered if, Granger tries to give you any sort of clothing do not accept them under any circumstances, even if I tell you otherwise she might put the imperius curse on me, also pass that along to the other elves" Draco said with a smirk, and Hermione sighed.

The elf grabbed Hermione's hand, and then leaving with a pop, and Draco walked back to his room letting out a suppressed chuckle from the last order he gave his house elf.

Hermione and the house elf were standing in front of her bedroom door the house elf opened it and the two walked in "this is your room ma'am" the house elf squeaked. Hermione walked into the fairly good sized room that had her bags sitting on the king sized bed with Slytherin green bedding, "the bathroom is through this door" the house elf said showing her the door closest to the bed, "and this is the closet" the elf said darting over to the door across from the bed, inside was a small walk in closet. "Now I need to show you the masters room" the elf squeaked.

"Wait, I need to unpack my things" Hermione said.

"some elves are coming by to do that for you miss" the elf replied taking Hermione's hand.

"What is your name? I never quite caught it" Hermione asked.

"My name is floppy, miss" the elf said and then started to drag Hermione out of the room to show her where Malfoy's room was. It was just a couple of hallways down from her room.

Floppy knocked tentatively on Draco's door "come in" Hermione could hear Malfoy's muffled voice say, Floppy opened the door to Malfoy laying in his bed reading his book not acknowledging their presence, then Floppy had left and Hermione was alone with Malfoy. Hermione approached the little brown stool next to Malfoy's bed, and sat down, she pulled out a note book she wrote down in and her boss could magically read from his office so he could see the symptoms that Hermione wrote down, so he could diagnose the patient and send them potions to help them get well.

"Malfoy I need to ask you some questions," Hermione said taking out her quill.

"Don't even try, Granger I'm not going to answer them," Malfoy said not looking away from his book.

"Well, I'm not going to leave until you do," Hermione said.

"Sit here all you want, I'm not answering shit," Malfoy said.

"Look Malfoy, you're probably going to die within the next month or two if you don't start going into treatment," Hermione said.

"Big deal, I'm going to end up dying anyways," Malfoy dully said reading his book.

"Depression," Hermione mumbled as she wrote the word down.

The blonde look over at Hermione looking slightly irritated. "What the hell, Granger I'm not depressed," Malfoy said raising his voice slightly.

"Yes, you are with that attitude," the brown haired witch said.

"No, I'm fucking not," Malfoy cursed.

"Slight aggression," Hermione mumbled as she wrote yet another couple of words down.

"Stop that!" Malfoy demanded.

"Very demanding," Hermione mumbled as she wrote in her magic note book.

"I said stop dammit!" Malfoy said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, I have nothing to go on if you're not going to answer my questions, so I have to go by the way you behave," Hermione said putting her quill between the pages in her book, then looked up at Malfoy "so do you want to answer my questions now? Because this is a very serious matter whether you realize that or not," Hermione said.

Malfoy groaned none of the other medics were like this, whenever Malfoy refused to answer their questions they would just sit in the stool next to his bed, and say they would stay there until he answered their questions, but most only sat there for a little over an hour. None of them were like Granger, and that confused him, because if anything Granger should have less of a reason to care for him after all the harassment he gave her during their years at Hogwarts.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions" Malfoy gave in, "it's not like I have a choice anymore" he added looking defeated.

Hermione scratched out 'slight aggression' and 'very demanding' but she did leave depression, because she could tell Malfoy was depressed even if he denied it. "Do you ever experience any sort of pain during the day? If so when, and for how long?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it starts when I'm asleep, and the pain gets so bad that it wakes me up. I put a silencing charm when one of the medics came rushing in when they heard me screaming," Draco said.

"Well, you're going to have to stop doing that" Hermione told the blonde.

"Excuse me, but you can't just come in here and boss me around" Draco said.

"You're excused, and actually I can, because I was sent here to give you treatment for what ever you have," Hermione said as she wrote down _extreme pain_ as a symptom. "What else?"

"Sometimes I wake up, and I'm covered in a cold sweat" Draco said.

"Keep going," Hermione said as she wrote.

"I get nose bleeds, and the sore I got on me leg a couple months back hasn't healed, my voice has gotten more hoarse, I've lost my appetite, and I constantly feel fatigue." Draco said.

"All right, is that all Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's all" he replied "now, if you don't mind, Granger please leave I'll call for you if I need you" Malfoy said shooing Hermione away with his hand.

"Actually I just need a DNA swab and then all leave" Hermione said.

"No Granger, you've gotten all you're going to get today, I suggest that you don't push me" Malfoy warned.

"You can't talk to me like that, Malfoy" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Actually, I can't talk to you however I want Granger, now leave" Malfoy said sternly.

"But-" Hermione tried, but Malfoy interrupted her.

"Now" Draco said, then he took his wand flicking it up in the air opening the doors leading out of his room, then he flicked it again and Hermione flew out falling on her bum with the door slammed shut behind her.

Hermione got up and turned around back to the door, "Malfoy, I need a DNA swab so I can find out what you have!"

"Fuck off, Granger" Malfoy yelled his voice cracking at 'Granger'

"You can't just throw me out like that!" Hermione shouted through the door.

"Well, I did you daft bitch, now fuck off!" Malfoy yelled.

"No!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why can't you just leave me alone you stupid fucking mudblood!"

"Because I left my notebook in there!"

The doors to Draco's room opened and Hermione's brown notebook with the quill in between the pages came flying out hitting her square in the face, and then she heard the door slam shut. Tears began to form at Hermione's brown eyes she rubbed her face, and rubbed her eyes, then she turned and began to walk back to her room.

Hopefully those results can get to her boss so he can find out what Malfoy has so she could get out of this place, Hermione crossed her arms feeling a bit chill she felt like she was being watched for some strange reason. She was told Malfoy lived alone, and she knew Malfoy didn't have the energy to follow her to her room he was most likely still in his room. Hermione quickly turned around, she saw no-one behind her just an empty dim hallway full of ugly motionless pictures.

Hermione turned back around and began to walk back to her room, but she could not help feeling that someone was still watching her every move, so Hermione quickened her steps slightly she turned around once again seeing no-one behind her. She began to run as fast as she could to her room once she had gotten to her room she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open she pulled out her wand "alohomora" she rasped out, but it didn't work. She turned around pressing her back against the door her breaths becoming panicked and uneven she slowly sank down to the floor, she closed her eyes tightly, and put her head between her legs rocking slowly back and forth.

* * *

"Granger what the fuck are you doing?" Hermione heard the unfortunately familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy he towered over her looking down at her, she instantly sat up.

"I was locked out of my room" Hermione said.

The blonde reached over her effortlessly to turn the knob and open the door, "it doesn't seemed locked to me" Draco said raising an eyebrow, Hermione stood up rubbing her head.

"I swear it was locked when I tried to get in" Hermione said.

"I really don't care, Granger it's unlocked now, so just go to bed" Draco deadpanned.

"Wait, what time is it?" The brown curly haired which asked.

"Time for you to get a bloody watch," Malfoy answered, and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Hermione watched him walk away until he was out of site, she went into her room closing the door behind her, her things were clearly all put away by the elves they even put her pictures on the little table next to her bed along with her gold colored wrist watch. She walked over to the table, and picked up the wrist watch it said two thirty. "Why is Malfoy up at two in the morning?" Hermione asked herself putting her watch back on the table, then she went over to the dresser to get her pajama's. Hermione took off her crimson robes and her bra, then quickly put on her sleepwear and went to bed.


End file.
